


Fire in My Soul

by sugarby



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, Flirting, M/M, Pizza boy lio, Post-Canon, galolio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:02:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21581941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sugarby/pseuds/sugarby
Summary: “So you make pizza now?”“Yeah."“You were Mad Burnish's leader.""Now I'm ordinary."‘Hardly. No, never.’The change must be whelming and Galo can't relate but he only has to look once at Lio to be one hundred percent certain he is so far from ordinary.(Or the aftermath of the movie set a few months later).
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 10
Kudos: 127





	Fire in My Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the movie yesterday and it's all I can think about right now, it's so good omg 👀

_ There's a fire in my soul, it's the gasoline in you _   
_Make me burn out of control_   
_ \- **Fire in My Soul by Oliver Heldens & Shungudzo** _

Galo reaches across the table for his tall glass of cold water to take the largest sip he can with his head tipped back, the spicy irritation across his tongue and along the walls of his throat gradually soothing.

An eye peeks open to look through to the end of it, vision narrowing but focusing not on the embossed trademark placed on the glass but the person at the other end. 

The circular distortion of Lio is too cute; it's messy, should be unappealing and absolutely nothing should be deemed eligible but that dream-like fluff and bounce of his hair, fully appreciated in even the most subtle turns, and those eyes like rose petals are unmistakable.

The uniform of the pizza restaurant is new and the colour is a waring clash to Lio's soft pastel appearance but even still it looks cute as well.

It's been a hot minute since Galo's been able to get a good enough look at him.

When plans for only a select ten-thousand people failed with a literal _bang_ of smoke and horror in the sky a few months ago, there was a whole lot to clean up and redeem and change and dust off of beaten or bruised shoulders.

Promises were made and a fist bump was the silent seal.

Second chances were distributed to willing parties, the two of them frequently meeting and learning more about the other.

Then Lio up and went, not saying where or why, and here they are a few days after.

Galo scoffs down his last slice, has to hit a fist to his chest a couple times after, sets his cup and takes himself across the room and over to the counter, disobeying code of conduct to invade Lio's personal space and be a breath apart.

Their eyes meet on a path, their epic camaraderie in their heads.

Lio eventually turns his head, calling back into the kitchen behind, “I’m taking my break.”

There’s a clatter like a pan being dropped and a panicked tone reminding him, and revealing to Galo, that Lio is still only on a trial run and can’t allocate his own breaks.

Course, Lio does what he does best—not starting fires and raising hell but something alike to the way he was before the promare fleeted from his life: he did what he wanted and walked in a direction with Galo not a misstep behind as he takes them to one of the bench tables right outside.

“So you make pizza now?”

“Yeah."

“You were Mad Burnish's leader."

"Now I'm ordinary."

 _‘Hardly. No, never.’_

The change must be whelming and Galo can't relate but he only has to look once at Lio to be one hundred percent certain he is so far from ordinary.

“Still, kinda weird to see _you_ working here.""

"When you see a queue of people eager to hire ex burnish, let me know, thanks."

"Why not join my team then? My team first and foremost are about rescuing people and you need rescuing, my firecracker."

That makes Lio absolutely gush. _Galo's firecracker._ Burning for the purpose of another _soul_. It overwhelms him with a whole new kind of heat from the inside and he doesn't know what to do.

"Don't call me that in public!"  
  
"You need help!"  
  
"I don't need help."  
  
"You're stuck!"  
  
"I'm not stuck."  
  
"You're drowning!"  
  
"Galo, get off the table, you're making a scene!"  
  
Galo has one work boot off the ground and on the table near discarded plates that have yet to be cleared--Lio's responsibility now, which he evident in how annoyed he looks pushing them aside.

Galo grins, "Teaming up with me was a highlight in your life so now you don't know what's next but it doesn't have to end."

“But it did.” Lio scrunches a hand and swears he can feel a boiling in his pulse, the phantom feeling of burning but not being burnt embedded into his very soul at this point after so long.

An element so bright but eye opening, not _blinding_ and so dangerous but for pure reasons.

“You know what fire does when it’s against strong wind? It doesn’t go out, it stays and endures and toughs it out. It flickers. That’s you right now, Lio. Sill here and fighting. Still hot and bright."

"I am?"

"Yeah! You've got the hope of your people—excuse me, exes. They still look up to you as if you’re literally more fire than the fucking sun.”

"I wasn’t gonna leave them in Kray's hands, that’s for fucking sure.”

“Was real nice of you to let him live. Try and ‘save him’ and all that.”

Lio glares, “That was _you_.”

Just thinking about it, Galo must know by the smug grin on his face, is setting everything a-light again like he can blaze down the entire pizzeria and then the city, soaring on an eruption of despair and spiralling hatred that looked a lot like a crying dragon.

Galo exaggerates an “Ohhh, you’re right!”, clearly failing at being modest. He grins, arms crossed with pride over his heart, “That was me. Was real nice.”

He decides it’s enough (for now) at the turn of Lio's head, the yesterday fire-starter quickly uninterested.

“Another great thing about fire? It sets shit in motion. Like the future! Fire spreads and makes more fire! I'm saying you can do stuff too!”

“ _Right_.” Lio pushes him back and Galo goes, laughing. " _Anyway_ , I got a pizza to make.”

“Do I get a discount?!”

“I believe that extends to family, friends and blessings to society.”

"Hey now," Galo braces an arm above that head, on the side of something stable and comes in closer, tall and shielding. “If I ain't a friend or family then what am I?”

“ _Too close_.”

“I can get _closer o_ r you can give me a discount!”

“I think this is blackmail."

“Pizza! Pizza! Pizza!”

“Knock it off!”

“Ohh galolio, galolio!” Their combined name comes in the tune of an iconic anthem, Galo voluntarily putting on a pitch he strains to reach.

“Fine but shut up or I'll burn it and make it look accidental!"

Galo's eyes light up so much, anyone could think it was his heart and soul that could be set ablaze. Maybe it’s not so far fetched. His heart beats differently for Lio; an encore solo by an overqualified drummer.

“Did you honestly just compare your feelings for me to a video that's become a joke on the internet?”

Galo’s mouth hangs, “Uh…” His voice is a stalled vibration. “Depends. Did I somehow say that out loud?”

“For all of Promepolis to hear, yes.”

“Then…I want my lawyer present before I make any statements.”

“You’re not under arrest.” Is a weird line to be said in the context of Galo Thymos whose breath and fiber and heroic nature lead him to bend or break rules on many occasions.

He never gets jail time, luckily, just a knockdown that doesn't keep him off his feet for more than two counts.

Galo hums in a considering, "Kinda get the feeling though that if I said I wanted to kiss you right now, you’d hold it against me.”

“You mean my body?”

“Lio, in public? You're _naughty_.” Galo gets pulled in by his shirt collar.

They kiss, short but sweet and with intent for more later, a tongue teasing the line between lips. Just when Lio wants to give in a little, that same shrill trying to reach a note too high comes and goes between each meet and parting of their lips.

“Reeelight my fire!"

“Oh my god, don’t ruin this.”

“Yooour love’s my only de-si-re!"

“ _Galo_.”

Galo pulls away for a dramatic pose, a fist to the sky, “Relight my fire 'cause I need your love!"

And though Lio is blushing and embarrassed and will tell passersbys and customers that he doesn’t know this idiot, it fucking gets him, melting through his, ironically, icy first layer.

Lio crafts a hand against the back of Galo’s head, where he should make a threatening squeeze but instead chuckles, letting it out in the crook of Galo’s shoulder just against another one of his handsome grins.

**Author's Note:**

> *Queen reference is based on a post by tumblr user _sunshia_.   
>  *The overqualified drummer [vid](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-UYgORr5Qhg).


End file.
